


Who Am I to Tell You No

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong Kong has Tommy agitated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I to Tell You No

**Author's Note:**

> After a longish break I've finally written another Adam/Tommy story. :) I hope you like it. It's for glam_100 so drabble form, and it's betaed by @aislinntlc. :) 
> 
> This pic gave me ideas:   
> 

Hong Kong has Tommy wired. There’s something about the city that makes him agitated, but not in a bad way, just leaving him on the edge, his mind narrowing and his heart beating fast. 

At the MAMA after party, he’s lying on the couch with Ashley, and he can still feel the beat of the show in his body. He’s starting to feel exhausted, but he doesn’t want to bail just yet. This is one of those rare occasions when he’s getting Adam’s full attention. Adam has done his share of socializing already, and now he’s just hanging with them.

*

Adam takes a picture of Ashley, then points his cellphone to Tommy. “Smile.”

What Adam gets is not a smile. Tommy doesn’t know what it is, but he feels awfully exposed, and he leans over the table and reaches for the phone, but Adam lifts it high. 

“Not letting you delete it. I can send it to you, but no touching my phone.”

Tommy grins, then takes a sip of his drink.

His phone beeps, and he digs it out of his breast pocket. It’s exactly what he thought it would be. He wants to send it to outer space. 

*

“Don’t share it,” Adam says right after Tommy’s already sent it to the world, and he ponders if he should delete it or not. He knows how this works. It’s already everywhere it’s ever going to be. He deletes it anyway because Adam asked. “You look like a bunny rabbit.”

Tommy glares at Adam.

“And I’m the big bad wolf who’s going to eat you.” Adam grins wide, then adds, “Honestly, I just want to keep it to myself.”

“Then you shouldn’t have sent it to me.”

Adam nods, solemn. 

“Don’t give me things you want to keep to yourself.”

*

Adam gets up, and Tommy thinks he’s going to leave, but he steps over the low table and sits next to Tommy, putting his arm over Tommy’s shoulders. “I never do.”

“You’re so full of BS, you know that?” Tommy laughs. He loves it when Adam is an utter nutter. He leans his head against Adam’s shoulder, watching the people partying. “I’m ready to leave,” he says quietly.

“I’ll take you.”

“Not a good idea.” 

Adam shifts under him, looks at his face. “Why’s that?”

“I’ll barf in your lap. You won’t like it.”

Adam’s laughter is low and pleased. 

*

“Try me,” Adam says softly in his ear, and that does it. Tommy gets up, a little shaky on his feet, staring down at Adam. He says with absolute clarity: “Do not follow me.” 

He kisses Ashley good night, pats Brian’s shoulder, and waves a hand at Rick, then steps out of their little circle and makes a beeline to the door. This is it. He’s had enough of innuendos for one night. 

Tommy is getting into a cab when Adam runs after him. He waits, keeping the back door open because he’s going. 

“Did I do something?” Adam asks.

*

Tommy wants to tell Adam that he never did anything, and that’s the problem. Then he decides that’s the wrong way around. “Go back. Have fun. I’m beat, and need to be alone.”

“What if I want to try this?”

Tommy tilts his head to the side. “You got to be kidding me.” 

Adam looks sheepish, and that’s a cute look with the freaking adorable beard. 

“Stay away from me,” Tommy says to him, and adds a _please_ in his mind. 

“What if I don’t want to? What if I want to take you back to the hotel?”

*

Tommy stares at him. “And then what? Blow my mind? Fuck me, Adam?”

Adam moves closer because there are people around them. “Maybe I want to just feel you close.”

“You can feel me close in the morning when I’m not feeling like this.”

“Like what?” Adam takes another step closer. 

“Like I’d let you.”

Adam pushes him into the backseat, then steps in, giving the driver the address to their hotel. 

Fuck his life. He’s not going to do this with his boss. 

Adam holds Tommy’s hand the whole way, then pulls Tommy with him to the skyscraper hotel. 

*

How many times have they done this, gone this route without ever finishing it? Tommy always stops it because he doesn’t need to make things even more complicated. He’s not into Adam that way, yet he always is. 

“Hey... No... Okay. No.” He’s not drunk enough, not high enough, not low on self-esteem enough. He doesn’t want it, and neither does Adam. 

“Not this time,” Adam says, his voice deep, and it makes Tommy worried. 

“Oh fuck you.”

Adam holds onto his wrist and pulls him into the elevator, choosing only one floor and keeping Tommy away from the panel. 

*

“I can’t get it up anyway,” Tommy says to say something. 

Adam just laughs. 

“I’m serious. I’m too drunk. You’re too male. I’m too petrified.”

Adam kisses his cheek, then whispers, “You’ve never said you’d let me.”

That one was a mistake. He should’ve never said it. “I’m not going to do this. I’ll scream.”

Adam stares at him, then after a moment, they both burst into laughter that leads to tears. 

The elevator doors open, and Adam continues to pull him forward. 

“I won’t like it. I don’t like anything up in my ass.”

“Shut up, Tommy.”

*

When they are in Adam’s room Adam finally lets go of him like Adam’s not afraid anymore that Tommy will escape. He might - if Adam goes to the bathroom or lets him stay close to the door too long. 

“If you don’t want anything I won’t do anything, baby. You know that right?” 

Tommy nods. Of course he knows that. This is the one thing they’ve been circling since they met. Adam’s open relationship isn’t an excuse to not do it. 

“Good.” Adam drops his black-yellow jacket on top of an armchair, then goes to the minibar. “Need anything?”

“No.”

*

Adam gets himself a glass of Baileys, then sits on a red divan. “Come here.” 

Tommy feels like that bunny rabbit right now. “What if I’m a bad lay?”

Adam looks shocked, then switches to sweet. “Oh my god, that’s what you’re worried about?”

“All for a bad lay. No thanks.” He takes a step back, and Adam sits up, all the edges of his body sharper now. “Come here. I’m serious,” Adam says, reaching out his hand.

“I haven’t done this before. It’s been years since I haven’t done this before. I’ve known my game since I was fourteen.”

*

“I’ve never been with someone who’s not done this before,” Adam confesses. “You’d be my first.”

That makes Tommy’s racing mind pause. “Really?”

“Really. My very first.”

He moves closer slowly. “So you wouldn’t mind...”

“All, everything, whatever you are... I wouldn’t mind.”

Tommy takes Adam’s outstretched hand and lets Adam pull him into his lap. “I’m not really pretty. It’s all a lie.”

Adam kisses his neck, and Tommy arches his back, moving on top of Adam. “No, it’s not.”

“What if you don’t like my dick?”

Adam’s other hand finds his waist, the other grabbing his hair hard.

*

“I’ll love it,” Adam says against his ear, licking his skin, moving with Tommy, rubbing against him, and it feels too good. 

“I don’t know... I don’t know how to let this happen.” He bites Adam’s cheek, then rubs his face against the almost-beard. “I’ll stop you.”

Adam lies back against the divan, staring at Tommy, holding onto his waist with both hands. “Then stop me.”

Instead, he puts his hands on Adam’s shoulders and lets Adam move him. He could get used to this. “Please,” he says, quiet and soft. He wants this to happen now. “ _Please._ ”

Adam nods.

*

It’s too easy when Adam gets him naked and he doesn’t get a panic attack, when Adam lays him down on the bed and kisses him open, when Tommy pushes at Adam until he lies on his back and lets Tommy take over, when he rides Adam, when he lets Adam hug him and spoon him and hold onto him like Adam is afraid he might disappear. 

It becomes hard when he starts to think about things, when he’s lying there in Adam’s arms, naked and sated, and there’s nowhere to hide from the truth. 

He let it happen. _Fuck._

*

“You’re quietly freaking out, aren’t you,” Adam says against his neck.

“Am not.”

“Liar.”

“I didn’t suck?”

Adam lets out a warm breath. “Not in that sense of the word. You have spark. You’re sassy. I wanted to spank you, so no, you didn’t suck. You were perfect.” Adam kisses his ear. “Was I any good?”

Tommy snorts. The question is ridiculous. “You got _me_ going, mister.”

Adam rubs his face against Tommy’s skin, and it tickles. Tommy doesn’t even try to get away from it. “I did, didn’t I?”

Tommy breathes in, then says, “Thank you.”

“Always.”

 

The End


End file.
